


A chance at Redemption

by TinyHouse123



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Ooc kira kinda, first fic so yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyHouse123/pseuds/TinyHouse123
Summary: On earth, it should be 2019... he died in 1999.... had it been 20 Years already? huh, what a surprise.Kira yoshikage. -the serial murderer with a fetish for woman's hands...- had been in hell for 20 years...But now he has a chance to leave it... hopefully.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. The silent killer

Kira walked the crazed, psycho filled street of Hell. (Not that he was much different. the only difference between him and the sinners of hell is that he had etiquette, _class_.)

He scanned the alleyways, seeing people mugging each other or people being mugged. 'How, distasteful'' Kira thought, scoffing in his mind at the reckless, -and mostly shameful- individuals that he'd meet in his day to day life in hell.

"AHHHHH! it's THE EXTERMINATORS!" a random bystander shouted before being immediately impaled by a harpoon.

'Huh... so it's overpopulated again... wonderful.' Kira gazed at the rocky ceiling of the underworld, wondering what had been happening in the world of the living.

He'd come to miss it, and not because he was... well alive, but mostly because of its beauty, the calm and mundane lifestyle he had lived.

BOOM!

A sinner drove his car into an exterminator, in a deliberate attempt to kill it, only for the exterminator to fire a harpoon through the hood and into the sinner. Who was surprisingly able to get out of the car.

There kira noticed were the large horn on the attempted vehicular man slaughterer. angel slaughterer technically? Oh, who cares.

The man crawled towards kira, before they began to grovel and beg him to save them... pitiful. Kira turned around and began walking towards a nearby convenience store. Ignoring the mans horrid pleas for mercy and forgiveness, he saw the name of the store -Which functioned as both a rip-off and terrible joke to an event- 9/11, a convenience store that sold guns, booze and drugs to people with an I.D. Why they had people keep I.Ds. to buy booze and drugs he didn't know, but the peculiar question laid on why they gave out guns without them.

The stores little bell chimed as he entered, alerting the cashier -a male in their early 30s kira found- to his presence. Upon seeing Kira, they smiled before grabbing a sandwich from a shelf and laying it on the counter and placing 50 cents on the counter. Before they went back to sitting on a chair with a magazine in hand while keeping their foot on the counter.

Another worker -Female, late 30s again, he had found- saw kira and smiled, waving to him joyously.

"Hey, kira. how's work been, my mundane friend?" She asked, mopping blood off the floor.

Kira took a seat in a nearby foldable chair, scowling as he did.

"Works... uncomfortable Sammy, and Dave's been a sore pain in my back for a week." He stated, contemplating murdering his boss.

"why not kill him? not like you can actually kill him. only one of those freaks can." the cashier said, pointing to an exterminator that proceeded to skewer someone in the street.

Sammy grabbed Kiras sandwich and flung it to him.

"you know exactly why Johnny. the moment I do, I'll probably lose the one job that doesn't require violence," he said, grabbing the sandwich from the air and chucking 10 dollars at Sammy. who then threw him the 50 cent nickel.

"I still don't understand why you keep sticking to that 'peace code' shit. We're in hell, might as well do something violent while we're at it right?" Johnny said, drinking a coca-cola bottle from a cooler under the counter.

"aww what, you got cola? And you won't even share it?" Sammy pouted, Johnny rolled his eyes before chucking one at Sammy. "thank you." she smiled.

"hey kira, why are you even in hell anyway? you never told us." Johnny asked. "someone as plain as you couldn't possibly be a sinner. your personalities as flat as an ironing board. no offense" Johnny commented.

"Again, no." Kira took a bite out of his sandwich. "and even if I would tell you, why should I? you haven't even told me yours" he said dryly.

"Heh, and that's why we're friends, I don't pry, you don't pry." he took another sip from his cola, this time letting out a satisfied sigh.

Kira finished the last of his sandwich before checking his wristwatch. That wasn't moving. Kira raised an eyebrow in confusion, tapping the side of his watch in an attempt to fix it. The minute hand and hour hand lurched forwards and backward before stopping at 1:23 PM.  
Confusing kira further.

"Johnny, what's the time on your phone?" He politely asked.

"hmm? Oh, let me check..." Johnny fished around his pockets before taking out a smartphone. "It is 1:23 PM. Why did you need to know?-" He was cut off by the sudden ring of the bell.

"huh, wonder what got him so worked up..." Sammy wondered.

* * *

Kira rushed through the bloody city streets, making his way to work before his lunch break ended.

Dodging random encounters as he did.

"Hello, sir, would you mind a second to talk about-"

"m-maybe later." kira cut off.

"Hey, bub! Give me your money!" A mugger yelled. their feathers blackened with soot and dust.

"Just get out the way!" kira threw a fifty dollar bill at the knife-wielding maniac.

"Wow, looks like you know your pla-" his expression contorted before he blew up from the inside out and disappearing. leaving nothing but smoke.

'I don't have time for this!' He thought nervously, biting on his growing nails.

**AAAAAAAAHHHH! **A scream cut through. 

Kira turned his head to an alleyway, seeing a truck loading people inside. Most of them had white hair and dark horns.

'Black horns? must be expanding their territory. most likely to hide under the commotion of an extermination.' kira thought. Turning back to the street in front of him.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Came a desperate cry from the alley. 

Kira turned back to the alley, a feeling of foreboding setting in. He witnessed the gangsters load a small figure onto the truck bed, tossing and turning in an attempt to escape. Kira scowled at the black horns, disgusted by their actions.

"how... Distasteful..." Detestable, shameless. That was what kira thought of hell's residents. Insane and crude. Shameless scum that would do anything for more power, he'd witnessed it during his 20-year stay. Gang wars. Territory takeovers. Whatever they need to do to get more power, they'd do. Blinded by nothing but either greed or the enjoyment of tormenting other sinners.

He was a serial killer, he'd murdered 38 women during his lifetime, and there were posibbly more casualties that took place. he was cold and calculative when he killed, and passionate about the beautiful hands that women had. But down here, there was neither peace nor calm in hell, and he'd tried his damnedest best to cope with his new home... But why did he feel so... Disgusted after seeing demons being loaded into a truck? They were sinners... They deserved it... But why was there a child here in hell?

At this, old kira would have turned a blind eye, but after spending 20 years in Hell. He'd changed. The hellscape he was in had morphed his mind. Not a single moment of peace took place in hell - after years of dodging the mobs, after years of desperately staying human. He finally realized something... He would never be able to live a peaceful life again... Not in this place... And that thought... Caused something to snap inside kira... Something that desperately held itself together after all these years...

He grits his teeth in anger, letting his anger control his next decisions, forgetting his formalities and manners as he trudged to the alley. Loosening his tie as KILLER QUEEN floated behind him. Kiras blonde hair billowing slightly as a violet aura surrounded him, blanketing him in an invisible mist.

* * *

A small girl twisted and turned on the truck bed, trying their hardest to escape while the rest of the captives laid motionless.

"what do you want with us!? My dad already did what you asked!" She exclaimed angrily.

The gangster adjusted his rearview mirror to look at the young girl. "... Your family's special... Something about you guys are different from every other demon here... And the boss wants to see it." The driver stated gruffly, taking out a box of cigarettes and lighting a stick with a lighter. He leaned out the car window, puffing out a stack of smoke with a sigh.

Suddenly a hand was hovering over him, touching the top of his head, his cigarette fell from his mouth in shock. And before he could react, his body began to crack and implode from the inside, letting him have a momentary lapse of thought before it was cut off by a silent explosion. Erasing him completely, leaving no trace of his presence.

Beside the truck door, kira stood, undeterred by the assassination.

He silently walked to the front of the truck, where two demons stood conversing with one another.

"Why aren't we leaving yet? The exterminations about to end and I don't want to be seen by cherri bomb when it does." One said.

"why? 'cause the signal hasn't been sent yet. Speaking of which, why's it taking so long..." The other stated, pulling out a phone to check the time. 1:33 PM. 

Behind them, kira loomed emotionlessly. KILLER QUEEN floating towards the two with its hand outstretched. But before it could make contact, the gangster saw kiras reflection from their phone screen. On reflex, they whirled around with a gun pointed straight towards kira.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The bullets flew through the air, their copper casings falling to the floor in a clatter of metal. The projectiles sailed towards kira, only to stop in mid-air only a few inches from kira. KILLER QUEEN having caught the bullets before they reached its user.

The gangsters gawked at the floating hail of bullets. Amidst the shock, KILLER QUEEN flicked a bullet towards the shooter's nose. The moment the bullet made contact with flesh, kira detonated the bomb he'd planted. Causing the gangster to form orange glowing cracks across his body before he exploded. Throwing the other gang member to a pair of trashcans. Kira withdrew KILLER QUEEN, now holding a fistful of bullets in his right hand.

Kira dusted off his suit before approaching the dazed and confused gangster, who instinctively backed away in fear. Kira found the action amusing, throwing the cluster of bullets at the gang member. The Black horn leaped off the ground and ran to the other side of the alley and towards the open street. Kira chuckled to himself before lifting his left hand up and activating a substand he had.

"Sheer heart attack. Eliminate him." Kira stated, his hand glowed a violet color. A blue blur raced from his hand theand through air chasing after the gang member.

The Black horn reached the end of the alley before sheer heart attack had caught up. Blowing up as soon as it was near its target. A gory visage of blood and guts flew across the air, caking the street in the demons remains. Kira smiled to himself, withdrawing sheer heart attack.

"now, who'd be special enough for them to kidnap?" Kira wondered about his first kills words, walking back to the truck with a soft hum to himself. Smirking at his handy work.


	2. Stands and demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira finds himself making a decision that may change his life once again.

Kira strode back to the cargo bed, glancing back at the shadow of where the gangster once stood. The pavement was still warm, ash tracing where he was before being detonated. he smiled to himself, he'd felt this vigor before during the numerous times he'd held the beautiful severed hand of women he'd killed. imagining a beauty next to him as he clutched it in his sleep, feeling an almost giddy sort of joy during those peaceful years.

He stood beside the wooden rails of the truck, peering over to see a group of unconscious individuals laying there on the dusty bed of the truck. except for one. a small figure crawled towards the tailboard of the truck. Muttering under their breath as they did.

"damnit... God-fucking-damnit..." She cursed.

Kira quirked an eyebrow at the young girl's colorful tongue. Shrugging it off and chalking it up to 'it's hell' and walking to the back of the truck, he attempted to open the tailboard but found that it refused to budge. He tried pulling harder which only served to detach the handle. Kira stared at the handle frustratedly. He threw it furiously towards the trashcans. Summoning KILLER QUEEN and planting a bomb on the hinges and detonating a small burst instead of an explosion.

The tailboard fell to the pavement with a loud Clang, surprising the small demon who stared at the sudden newcomer. Adopting a fearful look on her face. She began mumbling incoherently as she stared at kira. Something, however, bugged him. He felt a feeling of foreboding as he stared at the girl. Something was... Wrong. 

KILLER QUEEN approached the nerve racked kid, intent on destroying the rope that bound her... Only for her to back away fearfully.

Kira froze, a lump forming in his throat as KILLER QUEEN jumped back to kira. An unconscious command he gave by accident. He stared at the girl in disbelief, before shaking his head. 'only stand users can see stands...' He told himself. Having KILLER QUEEN approach the girl again to destroy her bindings. Only for her to again, back away in fear.

He stared at the little girl with the same shocked expression she had. Kira stopped and stared before his face adopted a stoic and cold gaze.

"do you see my stand..." He asked.

The little girl froze and stared back at him. "w-what?" She stuttered out.

"ah. My apologies. What I meant to say was," KILLER QUEEN stood beside Kira as a menacing aura surrounded him. "-do you see, him?" He stated, pointing at his stand that struck a pose in front of him.

The little demon didn't know how to respond, stuttering and bumbling as she observed the cat-like humanoid in front of her. Finally, she gave a quick succession of nods. Confirming Kira's thoughts.

"I see, then you must be-" Kira struck a menacing, yet somewhat goofy pose. "A stand user!" He exclaimed, pointing at the cowering demon in front of him.

"h-huh?"

"..." Kira sweatdropped at the reply. Clearing his throat before standing up straight. 'she mustn't be aware of her stand yet...' Kira thought. A sigh of relief escaping his mouth. "forget I said anything..." Kira said.

'i should eliminate her before her stand appears...' He thought coldly. Adjusting his loosened tie and rubbing the back of his neck. 'but... This feels wrong... Stand users are attracted to each other for a reason... There must be a reason why one suddenly appears in Hell' Kira grit his teeth. Swallowing the lump in his throat and asking the little demon a question.

"where are your parents? Why were those gangsters kidnapping you and your people?" Kira said, glancing at the bodies on the truck bed.

The little girl stopped shaking, instead. She gazed at the floor, hiding a somber look in her eyes. "t-they... The gangsters... Killed them...." She said, tears welling in her eyes.

Kira was surprised by the young girl's answer before his face changed to one of sympathy for the little demon. He gave the girl a grave nod before turning his head to the unconscious people around her. 

"then, do you have any other family member?" He asked. Checking an individual for a pulse. 'they're alive... Maybe...'

"...no... These guys are the other families the black horns kidnapped..."

He was surprised by the little demons knowledge about the gangsters. It was sad, Hell was no place for children. Then there was the question. Why was there a child in Hell? He thought children that were died were supposed to go to heaven.

He once again stared at the demon, who was now sitting and staring at Kira.

'no one will miss her... She saw my stand... She's a stand user... She could be dangerous in the future... I should just kill her but...' He stared at the now orphaned little demon sadly. There was a reason children go to heaven and not Hell. They were ignorant of the world's vile truth. Unknowing of humanity's unsavory aspects. They didn't have orphanages in Hell as far as he knew, and he doubted sinners would want to adopt a child out of the goodness of their heart. If he killed her, she may pass on to heaven. If he was lucky. But something was constantly nagging at him, something he was unfamiliar with.

An idea passed through his head. 'maybe... No' he summoned KILLER QUEEN and had it approach the little girl. Its hand outstretched. 'i'll... Make it painless...' He solemnly thought.

As KILLER QUEEN was about to make contact, Kira heard the faint sounds of sniffling. The stand froze, instead, standing beside her and destroying the ropes. Surprising the young demon who stared in awe at the swirling fire and ash in the air that dissipated shortly.

"what was that?" She said in wonder.

Kira smiled at the young demon's expression. He couldn't kill her, it didn't sit well with him for some reason. Killing someone who'd just lost their parents, it felt wrong. But while he couldn't kill her, he couldn't leave her alone either. So he made a choice.

From his experience with the morioh warriors, he'd found that stand users were stronger together than when they were split apart. It was a normal human reflex, humans would stick together and work together to achieve impossible goals. And he'd rather not kill a potential ally. So he'd go with the alternative.

KILLER QUEEN patted the little demons head, ruffling their unruly black hair. The demon responded with a meek stare back at Kira, eyes still glossy with tears. He smiled back at her, rolling his left sleeve up to show a scar where the stand arrow had pierced him.

"my dear, you are in possession of something powerful, something more supernatural than anything hell has to offer. And if you let me train you, you may unlock it." He once again struck a pose side by side with KILLER QUEEN "You! Are in possession of a stand! A manifestation of your soul energy!"

The little demon stared at Kira with wide eyes, in awe as Kira and his stand was engulfed with a wild violet aura.

"a... Stand..." She muttered as she gawked at the cat-like stand in front of her.

"yes... A stand." He said with a smirk. He didn't exactly know what would happen now, but if she agreed, a powerful stand may be shaped by him. "I almost forgot to ask... What's your name."

The demon was knocked out of her stupor by the question, this time, she smiled back at Kira. "Sara... Sara cash..."

* * *

Displaying on the tv screen in Kira's apartment, was the channel 666 news. Two figures sat, one tall and skinny with pure white skin and blonde hair, the other a gas mask, and white hair.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Tom trench here today to show you live, a gang war raging on in the middle of pentagon city, between the dark and gloomy black horns and the spunky powerhouse herself, cherri bomb. After the remains of black horns gang members were found on her turf earlier today- hold on, it seems a newcomer has just joined the fray in a free for all between gan-" the tv screen was cut off as Kira left the apartment, a new lavender suit for him to wear, and a custom made skull tie. In his hand was a suitcase. He'd come returned home to retrieve this suitcase for a reason.

He made his way down the stairwell of the building, thinking over his actions in the last week. 

After adopting a student with a stand, he'd returned the next day to work. Kira attempted to apologize to his boss about his absence. Only for the skull-faced sleazy bastard to go off on him about 'ruining the company's integrity' and 'you'd better stay true to the contract, or I'll have you executed.' The last one was more open to Kira than anything else. And Kira replied appropriately... By quitting the company before erasing his boss completely.

In hindsight, it was most likely not the best decision he had made. But looking back on it now it wasn't something he regretted doing.

He accidentally slipped at the last step "Gah!" He exclaimed, he hissed in pain as he stared at the newly formed slit on his hand. Kira let out a sigh before continuing on his way. Wrapping it with his handkerchief, "i'll fix this properly later."

He made his way to the spot he'd picked out for him and Sara to train her stand. Located on the outskirts of pentagon city was a large rocky hillside commonly referred to by the residents of hell as the Burnt rivers. Named after the two rivers that intersected in the middle of the dip in the topography creating a large lake. Fascinating was the first thought Kira had the first time he'd seen it.

The story about the landscape was that it was the very spot, Lucifer fell when God had cast him out of heaven. Now it was filled with white-hot lava hot enough to ignite the small bits of air molecules left in hell, creating a visual of plasma suddenly appearing every now and then.

Beside the lake of lava, sat Sara. Throwing stones into the lake with a bored expression on her face. Next to her was a basket of food he'd made for her earlier in the day before he returned home to get an item he'd stashed away.

He approached the little demon with his suitcase, Making his presence known by detonating a rock loudly. Sara was startled by the sudden explosion that rang out, spinning around with a fork she was using. Upon seeing Kira she let out a relieved sigh before she walked towards Kira. 

"h-hello Mr. Yoshikira- I mean yoshikage." She Mispronounced his name, causing a smile to surface on kiras face. "what did you get?" She asked, staring curiously at the silver suitcase in kiras hand. Now, Kira donned a serious expression. He kneeled down, setting the case down on the rocky ground before looking up at the curious little girl.

"what I'm about to show you must never leave this place. You must never speak about what I'm going to show you. Do you understand?" He said gravely. Staring into Sara.

"o-ok." She replied nervously.

Kira nodded, unlatching the cases hinges and lifting it slowly, revealing something he'd held in both his life and death, something that had followed him even after he'd died.

Laying in the case, was what started it all... 

The stand arrow...


	3. A stand is born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira bestows a gift to an orphaned demon.

When Kira was a child he had always dreamt of a mundane, peaceful lifestyle away from all the stress. He wanted to be undisturbed, even when he had friends, he'd hide in the back row, farther from any attention. And he'd even made it a point to never be better than 3rd place in any competition he'd join, he never wanted the spotlight, someone else could have taken it and he wouldn't care.

But alas, that peaceful dream crumbled as he grew. Slowly, he'd started to develop a faint love for hands, women's hands to be specific. He couldn't stop himself, the hand's women had, they were beautiful to him, their elegance, their beauty, their purpose. 

At first, it was a general fascination for them. Hands were the most useful tool we had, they were the few reasons why we as a species were thriving. Of course, then it began to morph itself into something... Heinous is what others would call it. He began worshipping them, idolizing their beauty. Until he'd become obssesed with them, a horrid storm would form in him if didn't hold one every few minutes, one he couldn't calm no matter what he did... He couldn't take it, it was stressful to Kira- Too stressful! And so, he made his first Kill.

A woman by the name of belle parr. An immigrant from America, perfect for a discreet kill. Kira stalked the locations she'd been in, eavesdropping on her conversations, before he'd finally found her house. Then things became complicated, he hadn't revealed his plans to his father, he couldn't tell him. So he needed to find an excuse to leave the house since he was still a teenager (maybe 16?) and there were suspicions of a murderer running around. That would help Kira, but it was also a double-edged sword. If he got caught then the killer could easily pin his past murders on Kira. He'd needed to look out for that. So he concocted a plot, he'd get a job at the convenience store belle would go to, and tell his father he needed to go when he was going to kill Belle.

So he did just that, and when he knocked on the door to get her attention, only for belle not to answer, it was confusing to Kira since he knew she'd be home to do her 'afternoon lunch ceremony' a hobby she'd apparently picked up back in her hometown. So when she didn't answer the second time he knocked it began to worry Kira. He couldn't stay for long, he'd needed to do it quickly, kill her and take her hand, it was easy... Or so he thought. On the third time, he knocked she answered, only for Kira to stab her in the neck and through the back, killing her instantly. He dragged her body inside and towards the bathroom, discreet was the idea. But Kira wasn't prepared for what had come next, in the kitchen was a horrendous sight, something young Kira couldn't take.

Kira had gathered information on Belle before he'd gotten there, apparently, her husbands all mysteriously vanished the nights after each wedding. She was maybe 26? Or maybe it was 27 he couldn't remember clearly. But when the men were reported missing, the police would search only to find no sign of them. Soon it was chalked up to the husbands ditching her after the weddings. At first young Kira was disgusted by the men's actions. But what he saw that day would be more disgusting than any other thing he'd know.

Her three husbands were in the kitchen, dead and mutilated. From what Kira could tell, they'd been hidden from the police with a loose floorboard, with a large freezer to hide the bodies. Kira now wouldn't be fazed, but the inexperienced young Kira? He couldn't be more horrified. He ditched the house, leaving her hand, that was now, to him. Utterly disgusting now.

The next day her body was found, along with the three dead bodies of her late husbands. The police said she was planning on eating them for lunch as she had done before. She would kill her husbands after the wedding and eat their bodies slowly. And with a freezer, she did just that. 

While Kira wouldn't be horrified anymore that memory had often disgusted and unsettled him. And thus he made it a precedent to kill only the innocent since their hands were clean...

But in hell, there was no one with clean hands as far as he knew.

* * *

Kira stared blankly at the arrow in his hands, thinking of the ways this plan could go wrong. But he couldn't back out now, he needed to see it through.

"Sara, this arrow is what we stand users call, stand arrows. They're tied to the very origins of stands, and they can be the saving grace of the world or its destruction. And that all depends on the person's soul..." Kira paused, staring at the arrow and back at Sara. "but the arrow has a condition for it to give you one. You see there is something odd about your stand, it seems to be hiding even when you were in danger. This might mean your stand is dormant, or it keeping quiet. So if this arrow chooses you, then you may awaken your stand fully." Kira stated.

Sara stared at the arrow nervously, unaware of what the arrow may do to her. "so what do I do?" She asked Kira.

"if this arrow pierces you, then it has chosen you as a stand user." He stated.

"wait pierced?!" Sara exclaimed.

Kira nodded, standing up and holding the arrow in front of him. The first time he received his stand, his father had given it to him. Of course, when it suddenly launched towards him and pierced his hand, he was a little startled, to say the least.

The arrow was still in Kira's hand, causing Kira to doubt the little demons stand capabilities. Suddenly it twitched, then it lurched downward aggressively in an attempt to pierce Sara. Luckily Kira was quick enough to pull it back, inches from the skin of her neck. Sara watched the arrow bend and wiggle in an odd series of motions to leave Kira's grasp.

"so, it perceives you as a user. Do you want to awaken it?" Kira received a confused look from the demon.

"awaken?"

"yes... Do you want to receive the responsibility and weight, of wielding a stand?" Kira asked. 

The Little demon adopted a less nervous and more serious stare towards Kira. Contemplating whether she was ready or not. "will this help me find them?" She asked, thinking back to what the gangster had told her. She was mad, she was angry. But she couldn't take revenge as she was. She needed help, and Kira was the only person she knew that could help her with her _stand_. She didn't exactly know what it was, but if it could provide answers about her parent's killers, she'd need it.

Kira

"yes, it will. If you're ever put in danger, your stand will be there to help you." He said, keeping a blank face.

Sara gave a stiff nod, staring up at the arrow in Kira's hand, still writhing in his grasp. She rolled up the right sleeve of her sweater, new determination to find out what her _stand _was. She needed answers, and if this would help. She'd do it.

"do it." She said, shutting her eyes and turning away. She waited for the pain to shoot out from her arm, it should have been a precedent that it would hurt. Instead, a warm feeling shot through. She opened her eyes to see Kira holding her hand still as he stabbed the arrow into her hand. It didn't feel painful, it felt oddly... Calming, almost relaxing. And then the arrow began to glow a golden hue, it grew brighter and brighter that she and Kira had to look away.

When the light subsided, she felt... Different. As if she was more relaxed as if a weight had been lifted from her.

"do you feel it? Do you feel the energy that's coursing through your body?" Kira watched as Sara began to emit a radiant white, her perplexed and fascinated look on her face caused a small-almost unnoticeable smile to tug at his mouth.

Sara's eyes grew wide as she watched the energy around her body glow, Kira could almost hear the faint words leave her mouth. "Woah." Her hair began to rise up as her stand appeared behind her. Before Kira could observe it properly it hid behind Sara, which was an awkward sight due to its large stature. It seemed almost shy as it peered over Sara's shoulder. Who was preoccupied with staring at her energy.

"Sara, it seems your stand has decided to show its face," Kira said staring down at the stand. Now that he looked at it, it seemed to wear a black gas mask, (not too unlike that one guy on channel 666) and sharp claws that were draped on Sara's shoulders as it cowered.

"huh?" She turned her head to see a humanoid being with a mask hiding behind her. Sara jumped away in a mixture of shock and surprise as she stared at the _Thing _behind her. "is that... My stand?" She said, eyeing the entity in front of her.

The gas mask wasn't the only distinguishing feature about it. Its pale white skin contrasted with pitch-black, almost charred skin as spiraled around its arms and legs, with its midsection a charcoal black with a white band wrapping around it just above the solar plexus, With a chalk white-colored chest and broad shoulders. It wore black gloves fingerless and boots, and a black and white striped skirt split down the middle.

Kira watched Sara and her stand eye each other strangely, the latter shying away from the former. He was puzzled by what he was seeing, while he's never seen many stands, he knew the fundamental knowledge about them from his father. And he was never told about one's stand try to shy away from its user, maybe it's because its user was from hell? Most likely. As for the personality, he didn't know. As far as he was certain, stands are mere manifestations of your soul's energy, why it had a personality he didn't know. Something he'll have to do research later.

"well, since you've awakened your stand, I want you to command it, and attack me," Kira told the small demon.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"yes, don't worry, I have KILLER QUEEN on my side." He assured, calling his stand to his side and raising his hand, palm out.

"Okay uh..." She turned back to her stand, who was now looking back and forth between the two nervously. "Attack him?" She said, sounding more like a question. Her stand stared at KILLER QUEEN before it floated forward and struck his hand, slightly disappointing and confusing Kira by the strength of the stand. Kira watched as the stand floated back to its user's side. 

"Hmm, it seems you're holding back." Kira realized feigning anger that was present in his voice. "is that what you will do in a fight, Holdback? We're in Hell, the underworld, the lowest place we could be in. And the scum down here isn't any different and if you face them, they won't hold back, will you?. Because they'll aim to hurt and kill." He stated a scowl on his face. "and if you hold back. if you don't do your all in a serious battle. You will be killed, and in hell, no one will care. Do you understand? You must never hold back here in hell."

"yes, Mr. Kira." She said, holding her head down. Kira stared at her downcast expression and sighed.

"look, you cannot be like this in hell, or else people will walk over you. Got that?" Sara gave him a sad nod. "ok... Now strike me, with all you have. Think of the anger lingering inside you, and release it, don't hold it in, let it out. Think of your family, are you going to let their killers get away with what they've done?" He asked, watching as the little demon curled her fist into a ball in anger.

"grr!" She growled biting her lower lip in frustration. Her stand curled into a ball as it shook uncontrollably, its charry black muscles beginning to burn a bright red. He watched, fascinated. As her hair rose, the ghastly white aura around her becoming stronger and heavier. She looked back up, her obsidian black eyes burning a fiery red. She let out a violent, almost primal roar into the sky. Her stands hair flaring about wildly, standing back up with cold dead eyes staring back at Kira's. He almost felt a shiver of discomfort as it stared at him. Waiting for its user's command. "GRAAAAAAAHHH!!!" She threw her hand forward, her standing taking it as a command, it lunged forward at blinding speeds. KILLER QUEEN launched forward to meet its charge, the two met in a clash of strength, Sara's stand snarling and fuming angrily. He froze as he watched a black smoke come off the bright red skin of the stand, that's when Kira realized, he may actually be in danger.

Sara's stand threw it's hand back, a plume of fire rising from all the way up to its forearm. On instinct, he jumped backward, narrowly avoiding the fiery strike that now marred the ground, a burning crater right where he was standing a few moments ago.

Kira stared at the feral stand, shock outweighing his surprise. He was baffled by its strength and speed, completely contrasting its feeble strike and demeanor from earlier.

"this could be bad..." He mumbled under his breath.


	4. Unbound anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara loses control of herself and is plunged into the endless void of her hatred an rage as her stand is set berserk.

Kira watched as the feral little demon in front of him began to seeth in rage, her stand's charred spirals burning alight with white-hot flames. Sweat trickling down the side of his face from the sheer heat the Stand exerted.

"Shit! KILLER QUEEN! Destroy the ground around us." Kira's stand launched forward and slammed its fist into the ground before spinning back to Kira. Whose eyes were still trained on the wild demon in front of him, Kira detonated his bomb to create a smokescreen, blinding both him and Sara simultaneously. 'She's gone berserk! I have to stop her before she hurts herself. But how am I supposed to get close enough to her?... Maybe I can knock her out with a small explosion.' He contemplated the dangerous plan he'd made, only for him to instinctively twist his body to the side, narrowly avoid a column of fire that burned through his right arm, searing it black. At first, Kira wasn't fazed, 20 years in hell can change a person both mentally and physically, in hell, a burn wound could heal. He'd felt worse. He wondered if that was the only reason he could survive the heat Sara's stand created.

until his seared flesh caught fire.

"AAGH!" He fell to his knee in pain, clutching the scorched wound that burned hotter and hotter by the passing seconds. "w-what is this?! This heat, It's-it's unbearable!" He stared at the slowly clearing smoke, watching as Sara's stand walked through the receding haze he'd created. He couldn't fight with his burnt arm, he needed to remove it. On earth, his next act was considered suicide, but in hell, he'd just feel more pain, a lot mind you but it was better than the alternative. "KILLER QUEEN!" His stand -with blinding speeds- manifested and pressed a finger on his arm before detonating his already ruined arm, atomizing it completely and sealing the wound. He hissed in pain, staring up at the approaching figure in front of him.

He stood up, loosening his tie with his remaining hand. Having his stand pick a pebble off the ground, and throwing it into the air. The rock blew up in a loud and destructive Explosion, pushing Kira back slightly. The smoke was blown away completely from the force of the bomb, clearing the area of the smoke he'd made.

Kira stared down the burning stand, a scowl forming on his face, his violet eyes shining in a form of challenge, he soon noticed his vision darkening at the sides. He couldn't do this for long, he needed to end this quickly. KILLER QUEEN threw a pebble towards the stand and detonated it mid-flight. Catching the silent standoff guard and engulfing it in an explosion. '...?!' Kira watched as the stand trudged forward out of the smoke, unscathed from the bomb. He was dumbfounded by what he was seeing. Stands -he'd found- were durable, most being stronger than humans in physical strength. However, he'd never seen a stand tank his bombs at such close proximity, and still, come out with a few minor scratches. But what he'd witnessed, a newly formed stand had just faced his bomb head-on. 'how did?!-' his thoughts were cut-off as the stand leaped forward, its arms engulfed with blazing heat as wisps of smoke flew through the air.

In his state, Kira could barely keep himself awake, let alone go through an entire battle as he was. So what was he to do? Was this... How he'd die? Killed by the one person he'd spared... Ironic was what Kira thought. and oddly enough... He was at peace with it, he deserved this. He was a serial after all. Reflecting back on his actions now, he wasn't a good person by any stretch of the word... And maybe... He'll finally receive peace...

"heh... Heheheh - AHAHAAHAA!!!" Who was he kidding, him, Yoshikage Kira, Die like this!? What a joke. As if. He couldn't die yet, he needed to train Sara's stand after all. He promised he'd raise her, he'd already adopted her as his student. If he were to die in their first week of training, he'd not only disappoint himself, but he'd be leaving the young little demon on her own in hell. So no, he wouldn't be dying yet. But how could he stop Sara's stand, let alone get close enough to incapacitate her?... "...yes... That may just work..." He concocted a plan, one that if he wasn't quick enough, it would fail. So he needed to be quick and nimble for the plan to succeed.

He lurched forward, dodging away from the stands landing zone. A torrent of fire sprouting from the crater the stand made, turning the rocks into smoke in a matter of seconds. But he didn't look back, instead, he ran towards Sara. He needed to outrun her stand, he couldn't stop running for even a second, or he'd be setting himself to fail. The stand saw this and ran after Kira, only to disappear in a wisp of smoke.

As Kira got closer to the little demon, he summoned KILLER QUEEN to his side, his shortly made plan coming together.

As Kira reached Sara, the stand suddenly appeared beside her. Its arm pulled back. But before it could take a swing, Kira grabbed a rock off the ground and tossed it into its face, detonating it in a wide explosion. As it did, Kira dropped to the ground, dodging the push force of the explosion entirely.

Before the stand could appear to attack him again, he leaped off the ground and towards Sara, bringing a rock with him as he did. Kira couldn't see anything in the smoke, and he hoped the stand couldn't either. He saw a small figure amidst the smoke, and without a second thought, he dashed forward and slipped behind the stunted girl. Before she could react, KILLER QUEEN delivered a swift chop to her neck. Sara fell forward, darkness covering her vision as she fell into unconsciousness. But before she could hit the floor, Kira caught her. Staggering slightly as he picked her up with KILLER QUEEN'S assistance.

"This has been... An experience." He panted, struggling to stay standing. "I hope she's alright... I don't completely understand what just happened, but hopefully she won't remember this..." He said to himself. 'i need to make a few calls... How am I going to explain this?' he wondered. Taking out his phone that had cracks lining the face of the screen. He sighed, thinking over the event that had taken place. He dialed a phone labeled Johnny, his friend from the 9/11 convenience store.

"... Hey Johnny..."

"_Kira? Hey, dude what's up?_" He heard on the other line. 

"I... Need a favor."

"_Sure, what do you need? Have you finally decided to buy a gun?" _Johnny asked Kira could almost see the large smirk on the demons face.

"What-no!... I need you to stay quiet about this got it?" Kira asked, less of a shout and more of a loud whisper.

"_... Okay, what do you need?_" A serious look on his face.

"Remember Sara? The little demon I adopted a few days ago?"

"Yeah what about her- wait is she hurt!?" Johnny exclaimed, Sammy, hearing the sentence and dashing to the counter.

"What, who's hurt?" She asked.

"Sara might be hurt!" Johnny said.

"Now wait a sec-"

"WHAT!? Who hurt her?! Was it the black horns again!? I swear, if they did anything to that little girl I'm going to!-"

"BOTH OF YOU!!! SHUT IT!!!" Kira exclaimed. Impatient and tired. "She lost control of her ability and she's currently unconscious. I need you two to go and drive to the Burnt rivers, just outside of pentagon city. Got that?" He stated.

"Wait- are you at the burnt rivers? Never mind, we'll be there in a few minutes." Johnny stated. Ending the call.

Kira pocketed the phone and walked to a nearby stone spire, wincing as his cauterized wound flared in pain. Her stand was powerful he knew that, but it lacked control. Something inherently valuable to wielding a stand. He doubted it was safe for them to train its ability, but maybe he could help her grasp the stands true strength and harness it properly, Instead of exploding in a blind rage... But for now, he could only wait and see...

'god... I'm getting really tired... I should... Rest...' Kira's eyelids slowly fell, fading into the realm of sleep. 

* * *

Hell was brimming with violence as always, sinners alike committing crimes at this time of... Day? She couldn't call it day but hell did technically have the concept of time. The yearly purge of sinners where angels descended from heaven and slaughtered Hell's residence, all because it was too full.

In a particular part of hell, riding through the streets of pentagon city recklessly and fast, was Sammy. Speeding through the city in a haste, johnny in the passenger's seat screaming in fear as she sped up faster and faster.

"Sammy, Slow down!" Sammy was currently driving through the battlefield between cherri bomb and the black horns in her stolen Lamborghini. "You're gonna crash!"

"Don't be a baby! We need to get to the burnt rivers now!" She exclaimed, running a random black horn soldier down by accident. She poked her head through the window, "EAT SHIT DICKBAG!" She roared, her eyes flaring with anger towards the mangled gangster. Who was confused and in pain.

"Sam, you need to calm down. I know you're scared that Sara could be hurt-" 

"Damn right i am! I swear, if she's hurt in any way, I'm - I'm gonna - FUCK!" She punched the roof of the car in anger. She seethed in rage, snarling angrily as she gripped the steering wheel harder and harder until she left an imprint where her hands were. She sighed, running a hand down her face in frustration. 

"You uh, okay there Sammy." He flinched as she turned to him. Giving her a wide nervous smile.

"No... I'm not... I just... I know what the black horns do. And they're one of the worst gangs I know... And I know what it's like to be kidnapped by them" she bit her lip, "those bastards killed my parents and took me back to their hideout to meet their damned leader... The _God_ he liked to call himself..." She paused, the car slowed down, giving Johnny relief before he stared back at Sammy worriedly. "He was... Terrifying. He was so smug and confident, it was unnerving, it was kind of confidence that could get under your skin just by talking to you. as if he held the world in his hands. They called him a God because of his abilities, he'd disappear and reappear in a completely different location, he could move things without moving at all, and he could even manipulate reality itself. When I met him, it was terrifying, as if couldn't breathe... It was like he was choking me." She stated, her hands trembling in fear. "He told me that I had... Potential. And gave me a choice, I could join his organization in its pursuit in conquering Hell, or I could return to pentagon city... But he told me that if I returned, I'd be among the bodies he'd burn." She said coldly, a tremor going through her body. "If Sara was taken - if Kira hadn't saved her... I don't know what could have happened." She stated through gritted teeth.

"That... Must have been terrifying..." Johnny said, not knowing what he could tell his friend.

"..."

Johnny sighed, leaning back on his seat and looking outside his window. They were outside pentagon city now, all they needed to do was find the two largest rivers of lava, and they'd find Kira and Sara.

He stared at the large spires of stone, gazing at the jagged and rigid texture they held. Until he saw numerous craters and fissures on the ground, he narrowed his eyes, squinting to focus on the distant motes of lava that joined together to make a massive lake.

"Hey Sammy, I think I found the Burnt rivers." He said, pointing to the massive lake of lava in the distance.

* * *

As Kira fell unconscious, he was engulfed by an abyss of darkness. His senses numbed, and a sensation of pain flared in his arm. The one that was currently missing. He clutched onto the burnt stump, his heart beating rapidly, his mind muddled with a headache that pounded against his skull furiously.

His head was spinning, a form of nausea taking causing him to feel sick as he floated in the cold vastness of the void. Alone and scared...

Suddenly the darkness disappeared and was replaced by a familiar scene, one that seemed to replay in his head over and over again. His downfall and his death, the road and his ticket to hell...

He watched as his counterpart attempted to detonate a bomb, only for his hand to fall and form a crater on the asphalt. It was obviously his defeat, but his counterpart still desperately tried to activate his bomb. Only for everything to stop, he watched as jotaro began pummelling his hand, the booming sound of star platinums fist striking his frozen hand resounding in the emptiness. He stared on as his counterpart was launched behind an ambulance, he tried to stand as the vehicle backed itself slowly until it began to crush Kira's head. He watched with a cringe as his head twisted gruesomely until it was crushed, the fresh splatter of his own blood discomforting Kira as he rubbed his neck.

Suddenly his counterpart was in an alley. He watched as his counterpart began to celebrate his victory, only to notice the still broken watch. The panic and confusion in his eyes were unsettling to Kira, but he stared on. Suddenly reimi appeared, telling Kira he'd lost and that he was dead. He watched as his counterpart was ripped apart by the hands of the souls he'd damned.

Then darkness again...

"Do you know why you're here?" A voice asked.

"... No, I don't" Kira answered.

"You are a sleeping slave yet to be awoken from its sleep, you're blind to your fate and because of that, you are doomed to fail... If you don't wake up... You'll forever be damned by fates hand..." The voice said.

"..." Kira went silent.

"Heed me, or face your failure... Catalyst." And then it was gone. Leaving Kira in the darkness.

What was he to do? What could he do? What did it mean by his failure?...

"Kira, wake up..." He gazed around the darkness for the voice. "Please..."

The desperation in the request tugged at Kira's heart, a warmth embracing his body. So he did just that... He awoke.


	5. Unemployed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after training, kira rembers the situation with his employment, and with a little help, he's pointed to the happy hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is... something.  
i had to remake th chapter so many times... oh well.

His eyes lazily blinked open, taking in the pain that slowly subsided from his body. Kira's eyes were blinded suddenly by a misty white fog, he felt a strange warmth where his right arm was. When the fog was gone, he saw Sara on top of him, tears falling from her eyes and onto Kira's face. Muttering apologize and desperate pleas of Kira's life.

"I'm s-sor-ry.- she choked out a sob, gripping onto Kira's left hand in desperation. "I l-lost c-control an-and now y-you're..." She gripped harder onto Kira as if her life depended on it. "Please m-Mr K-Kira, please d-don't leave..." Her mouth quivered in fear. "please don't die... not like them... please..." she pleaded.

Kira watched as her stand hovered over him, its head lowered as if... Ashamed. He raised his hand to wipe the tears from Sara's eyes, surprising the little demon that gaped at Kira.

"I-i'm fine Sara, just a little banged up that's all..." He felt Sara's hand trembling as her grasp on his hand tightened. "what's the matter child?" He asked, worriedly.

"MR. K-Kira, your hand!" She pointed out, causing Kira to stiffen in shock.

He sat up, holding his newly reformed right hand to his face, equally miffed by the new arm as Sara.

"H-how?-" He cut himself off, staring at the whisps of smoke that traveled from his arm. 'Did her stand...' He peered over Sara's shoulder, glancing at the stand that nervously shuffled to Sara's side. Their eyes peering through the gasmask on their face, a solemn gaze directed towards Kira. 

Sara clasped Kira's new hand in her own, tears of shame and regret trickling down her face. "I'm s-sorry... I couldn't control it... You saved me... You took me as your student... You helped me awaken my stand... And you gave me a home... And all I've done to repay your kindness... Is hurt you... I'm sorry..." She managed to sobbed out, her head laying on Kira's chest as she cried.

"...Sara... I took you in to keep you safe... to make sure your stand didn't cause any trouble, both for me, and for you. and I don't regret doing it... while you did lose control, it makes sense." Kira stated, earning a confused look from the little demon. "You lost your family only a week ago, of course you'd be angry... I'd be angry too if someone hurt mine..." He half lied. While he was thankful for his parent's actions in his early life - both raising, and helping him in his schemes - during his life on earth, he'd been blind to his father's dedication to keeping Kira safe. Staring back into his past actions, he'd only ever truly cared for someone once. And that was Shinobu, a woman who'd fallen for Kira thinking he was her dead husband. After he'd taken his face... He'd disguised himself with Kawajiri's face, fooling the morioh warriors and his new _family_, if he could call it that.

"B-but I hurt _you_, I lost control and burned your arm off! How are you not mad at me?..." Sara exclaimed, trailing off at the end as she gazed downward.

Kira mustered a somewhat understanding and... Caring smile? As he ruffled the kid's hair, "Sara, if I wasn't expecting to be hurt by your stand it'd be a lie. And while I'm disappointed, that's the point in me training you, to control your stand better. If I expected you to control it properly on the first try, I'd be a fool. Even I messed up the first time I used my stand..." Kira thought back to his time receiving a stand, he'd managed to destroy the kitchen table and his father's t.v much to his father's despair. "So cheer up, we'll just have to work on your... Ability next time." 'and hopefully not dear my arm off this time.' 

"Okay..." She latched onto Kira, her small form shaking as she hugged him tighter and tighter. "Thank you..." 

"It's alright now... Hush." He hummed her a small lullaby, her grip loosening up until she fell asleep. Kira smiled to himself standing up and lifting Sara's sleeping form, curled into a ball and grasping his tie. He suppressed a chuckle at the adorable spectacle, before he heard the hum of an engine getting closer and closer. He turned around to see a dented - very dented- yellow Lamborghini heading towards him, it's window smashed in to reveal a worried Sammy, and a panicking Johnny pressing against his seat for support as the vehicle drove at unnatural speeds.

"Well... Looks like our rides here..." Kira muttered, a thin amused smile on his face. "I wonder how she got that car..." he wondered.

* * *

Kira sat in the backseat, Sara resting her head on his lap, asleep. Johnny and Sammy were in the front, with johhny staring at Kira curiously after he'd recounted the event that'd taken place at the lake.

"So you two were at the burnt rivers to help her unlock her ability, -and you did, but that was _after_ she lost control and went berserk... Which resulted in her burning your arm off?" Johnny asked, incredulously. Gazing at Kira's tattered suit that was burned on one side.

"Well, I actually took my arm off..." Kira proclaimed.

Johnny quirked an eyebrow at Kira, curious to the reason his friend would remove his own arm, "and why would you do that?" He asked, cringing at the image in his head.

"I got my arm burned down right to its bone, you'd want to amputate your arm if you felt how painful it was," Kira stated, reminiscing the moment his arm was scorched black. "And besides, it's fine now-" Kira held up his new right arm, displaying Sara's accomplishment. "-Sara fixed it up for me." He said, a hint of pride in his voice.

"wasn't she technically the one who ruined it in the first place, right?" Johnny reminded, killing Kira's mood.

"Well... Yes... But what's training without a little screw-ups along the way, right" Kira said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Johnny gave a sly smirk at Kira's uncharacteristically shy demeanor.

"Kira, you're not growing soft are you?" He teased, earning him a glare from the tattered clothed Kira, who flushed red in embarrassment. Johnny's eyes widened before he threw his back with a laugh, "oh- oh god this is priceless, Ahahahahah! oh man, I'd never thought the cold-hearted Kira Yoshikage, would have a soft spot for a kid. oh god that's adorable..." he trailed off, wiping a tear from his eye. "hey Sammy you getting all this?" they turned to their driver, who was shaking uncontrollably as she continued suppressing her laughter.

"Haha. yeah, yeah I get it, I've grown soft." Kira admitted, unamused by his friend's reactions. his expression was replaced by a cold and steely scowl, directed to his feet. "sam, John. I need to ask you for something..." their smiles faded, a serious air taking up the car. their faces expressing a serious stare back towards Kira.

"ok... what do you need from us?" Sammy asked, a grim look on her face. 'is he gonna ask me where the black horns are? or maybe-"

"I need your help to find a job..." 

"..." silence fell on the yellow painted Lamborghini, the two demons staring at Kira in mild confusion, finding his request surprising and underwhelming 

"wait that's it?" Johnny asked. before leaning back on his seat with a sigh of relief, adopting a thinking expression as he thought of Kira's request. "_well_... I do know a guy that could help you with that." johnny said. bringing his phone up to call a friend of his that owed him a favor. "just give me a sec..." the car fell in silence again, an awkward silence that seemed to tense Kira as he waited.

the person johnny was calling picked up the call. "... hey yeah it's johnny... what no that's not what I want, I just need you to help me right now... yeah I need to help out a close friend of mine, can you help me out?... no not like that... yes he'll pay you." johnny rolled his eyes to the person on the other side of the line. "no i don't need you to do that... alright, we'll get it to you on Sunday, got it?.. okay, well what I wanted to ask you for was... well, my friend needs a job, and he was wondering if you guys had any need of staff..." Johnny's face lit up with a smile, "really? thanks, later angy, I'll be sure to tell molly..." Johnnys' smile seemed to become sad and small, "yeah... bye." he hung up the phone.

'what could they have been talking about?' Kira thought. wondering the other side to the conversation. who's angy? wait, who's molly? and why does he feel like Johnny screwed him over.

"Hey Kira, looks like you're gonna get an interview." johnny said. he leaned to Sammy, whispering a few words to her, she nodded her head, changed gears and made a turn.

"oh, thank you johnny, that's much apprieciated. but, when is it scheduled?" Kira questioned.

johnny looked at his wristwatch, as if counting down the seconds. "one... two... three... and this is your stop." he stated.

"wait what?"

"they need to interview you right now. they have an event coming up soon so time is money," johnny got out the car and opened Kira's door for him. "don't worry, we'll get Sara home for you." Kira reluctantly stepped out of the car, before turning to Johnny. 

"but, my clothes! how am I supposed to do an interview with these!?" Kira said, pointing to his tattered and burned suit. Johnny smiled, tapping the fabric if Kira's suit. 

Kira raised an eyebrow as he watched his clothes begin to mend themselves together. he stared at johnny confused, until he remembered he was a demon.

"I was a tailor before I died... the ability comes in handy if I need to strangle someone from time to time. now get going, he's already at the door." johnny said, pointing to a nearby demon with four arms and white silky hair adorning their body. they waved towards Johnny, who in turn waved back. they walked towards Kira, a large smile greeting them both. until their eyes fell on Kira, the smile on their face dropped before they grabbed johnny's arm and pulled him away.

"can I just Uhm, borrow him real quick, just need to ask him a question," they asked. dragging Johhny away to a corner in the street. Kira shrugged off the suspicious demeanor the... man? woman? -johnny did say him but Kira couldn't tell- and took a step back, staring at the large building in front of him, a large red neon light displaying its name.

"Happy... Hotel." he drew out the words, wondering what job his friend had signed him up for. the hotel itself was... odd to say the least, of course it was probably normal in hell, tho he was uncertain as to what the hotels purpose was, what with its odd visuals and... was that a ship? again very odd.

* * *

Johnny was dragged into an alley by his friend, who wore a nervous, and almost fearful demeanor. when they stopped, Johnny questioned why they were so tense.

"why? WHY!? you just brought one of hells most dangerous sinners, To my Home!" they yelled, grabbing johnny by his shirt and glaring at him.

"dangerous? wait how do you know about that?!'" Johnny asked incredulously.

"wait... do you not even know!?- that _friend_ of yours is one of the most infamous people in pentagon city! the public doesn't know about his true identity sure, but I do! I saw him kill some of black horns gang members the other day!" a nervous sweat ran down the side of their face, "johnny, your friend over there was the one who single-handedly destroyed the mafia on the eastern district 2 years ago! they say, that there wasn't anything left of them, not a single member was left alive, there wasn't even any trace of anyone being there. there wasn't even a goddamned building johnny!" they stated, pacing nervously around.

"look... I know Kira's done some... things in the past-" 

"an entire mafia johnny, a mafia!"

"but that's why he needs this. he needs a break from all the violence and crazy, that's why I called you! you're a resident here, you know what it's like to want to change... right angel dust?" johnny said, causing angel dust to shuffle anxiously. Johnny eyed them suspiciously. "angel dust... you are going clean right?" johnny asked.

"hmm... well I mean... yes?" angel dust coughed, "okay maybe I'm sneaking out sometimes but... okay fine, I'll get him a job, but I swear Johnny, if he blows anything up, Charlies gonna freak!" angel dust threw their hands around exasperatedly. "you know that right? and what if vaggy finds out about him?"

"... I'll think of something, just please get him the job... I owe the dude, you know?" 

"fine... but jeez, I never would have thought you'd be friends with him of all people... dudes creepy to be honest..." angel shivered in discomfort. looking back to Kira who was standing by the car, talking to Sammy. 'well, guess i gotta... bring him inside...' 

angel dust walked back to Kira reluctantly, Johnny following closely behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was absolute hell to write...  
i got a headache writing the first half... writers block halfeay through and now its finally finished... there are probably a lot of typos so... yeah... bye


End file.
